the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Fury Prime
Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (former) |affiliation = US Army (formerly) S.H.I.E.L.D. |movie = Iron Man Iron Man 2 Thor Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron (unreleased) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |game = Iron Man 2 Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game |comic = Nick Fury: Spies Like Us The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! Iron Man: Security Measures Iron Man 2: Public Identity Iron Man 2 Adaptation The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative Thor: The Dark World Prelude |actor = Samuel L. Jackson |voice actor = John Eric Bentley (additional dialogue) |status = Alive}} History Nick Fury is the executive head of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, internationally and publicly known as "S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury is also credited as a possible co-creator/designer of the Avenger Initiative as well as the special operations commander. After Tony Stark publicly announced his identity as Iron Man, Fury went to Stark's home in Malibu, California to talk to him about the Avenger Initiative. Stark initially did not want anything to do with Fury, and ordered him to leave. As Fury drove away, he ordered Agent Coulson to contact Agent Romanoff, saying that they would need her help. Six months later, after Stark's out-of-control behavior resulted in the Mark II Iron Man armor falling into the hands of the U.S. military, Fury confronted Stark for becoming a problem that he had to deal with. As well as providing information on the background of Ivan Vanko, Fury and Romanoff provided Stark with information and materials from his father, which proved instrumental in finding a replacement power source for his personal arc reactor. Fury met with Stark once again after Stark had defeated Ivan Vanko's attack on the Stark Expo. Stark had proven himself unsuitable for the Avenger Initiative, but after informing him of this, Fury offered to recruit his services as a consultant. Fury's recruitment drive then turned to people who had been involved in a destructive incident in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. He summoned Culver University astrophysics professor Erik Selvig, who had been closely associated with the incident, to an underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, and then drew the scientist's attention to a secure, portable storage case. Fury revealed a glowing cube within the case and suggested that it was a source of immense power, although nobody had been able to determine a means of tapping that power. Selvig accepted the challenge to investigate the object further. Shortly thereafter, the World Security Council officially approved the activation of the Avenger Initiative, but ordered Fury to recruit Emil Blonsky. Unhappy with this decision, Fury put Agent Coulson on the case, who in turn scuttled the plan of recruiting Blonsky by sending Stark as an intermediary instead. The Initiative was slowly losing traction by the time another potential recruit was found. Steven Rogers (Captain America), the world's first "superhero" had been frozen in Arctic ice since World War II, and had miraculously survived his entombment. Fury oversaw his recovery and rehabilitation, personally intercepting him when the man awoke and escaped into the heart of New York City. With little to show for his efforts in bringing together a group of extraordinary people, Fury shelved his plan and began focusing on weaponry instead. "Phase Two", as the offshoot idea came to be called, involved re-engineering weapons technology that had emerged in the hands of HYDRA years earlier, as well as other cutting edge, or alien, technology. The Tesseract, that he'd assigned Professor Selvig to investigate, formed a significant part of this puzzle. When the Tesseract began emitting unexpected levels of gamma radiation, Fury was quick to personally take charge of the operation. The emissions proved to be a prelude to the appearance of Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the cube. Desperate for a solution to the problem of Loki's possession of apparently limitless power, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative. He effortlessly brought Steven Rogers in and dispatched agents to call in the help of Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. In short order, Loki made his first public appearance, and was apprehended, heralding an unexpected further addition to the collection of extraordinary people when Loki's brother Thor arrived, making demands of his own for Loki's extradition. Fury could do little to quell the rising tensions in a ship now packed with egos, and problems only escalated when some of these people uncovered his deceptions surrounding Phase Two. With arguments boiling over, Loki played his hand, and Fury and the others were caught completely off guard when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came under attack in a daring commando raid by Loki's soldiers. Fury returned to his post on the bridge to take command of the situation and was instrumental in warding off an assault there. In the wake of the battle, Fury found agent Coulson mortally wounded by Loki's hand. He resolved to use Coulson's sacrifice to his advantage, exploiting it to give a "push" to Stark and Rogers. Despite the ethically questionable nature of the plan, it proved to be effective, and the men set off in pursuit of Loki shortly thereafter. The Avengers Initiative may have finally come to fruition, but Fury's role in their battle was not yet done. The World Security Council issued orders to send a nuclear missile into the vicinity of Manhattan, which Fury refused, but then overriding orders saw one fighter jet escape him after he knocked another out of action with a rocket. The Avengers Initiative ultimately won out. Fury's defiance of the World Security Council may not have been forgotten, but his methods and actions had saved the world. He resolved to call upon the Avengers should they be needed again, and made further assurances that they would come. Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities Nick Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weaknesses Fury has impaired depth perception due to the loss of his left eye. Paraphernalia Equipment Fury operates with technology years ahead of traditional forces. Transportation S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles Weapons US military firearms (standard and automatic). Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Personnel Category:Humans Category:U.S. Army